Blood Red Merlot
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Emily comes home injured from a case...again...this time is there going to be anybody to look after her?


**Blood Red Merlot – **

It had been a bad case, hell that was putting it in simple stressed out management terms, in BAU terms that meant that she was once again returning home bruised and battered. Cautiously she opened the door and locked it securely behind her, once ensure that it was safe Emily relaxed slightly and allowed herself to walk into the kitchen and open a bottle of 1973 Chateau Alexandreau Merlot. Emily smiled as she recollected the times that she had spent with her grandfather...the happiest times of her youth...painfully she curled up in the over-sized brown leather armchair that she had placed by the large picture window in her apartment and looked at Washington and its monuments. Emily winced as she slowly cradled the glass, bringing it slowly up to her lips as she savoured the flavours, trying hard to compartmentalise the case that had just left her virtually in pieces, instead she thought about happier times, times when she was in France with her grandfather.

* * *

Suddenly Emily was happy lost in her thoughts, placed high in the mountains with nothing but her backpack and the environment for comfort, trekking towards the cabin where her grandfather made her feel the most comfortable and natural she had ever felt. Then was climbing up Mount Jocou, the satisfaction that she felt when she reached the summit and the relief when she walked down and towards the cabin. The happiness and solitude that had swept over Emily soon disappeared as her cell phone started to vibrate across the kitchen counter, Emily shut her eyes and tried to blank out the noise. The internal peace only lasted a few seconds as a loud knock at her door rang out as the cell continued to vibrate. Sighing loudly Emily slowly and painfully stood up.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

Emily knew that it would be someone from the team, she had left them at the jet, steadfastedly refusing the offers to drive her home, instead she had walked somberly to her BMW...now the only thought streaming through her mind was who had drawn the short straw and was now still relentlessly banging on the door and ringing her cell? Ever cautious Emily stooped down to look through the peep hole and saw the dark stoic figure standing there. Emily lifted off the chain as the cell phone finally stopped vibrating and opened the door. Hotch's eyes immediately focused on the cut and bruise above Emily's left eye and he reached up to gently brush away the few strands of hair that had clung to the dried blood.

"I suppose you'd better come in."

Emily looked hard at Hotch as he walked in, locking the door behind him before she walked into the kitchen and poured another glass of wine passing it to Hotch as they walked silently over to the couch. Hotch sat first and frowned as he watched Emily struggle to get comfortable.

"Have you taken any painkillers?"

Emily smiled at the question as she raised her glass of wine. Hotch frowned and quickly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that is quite what the doctor meant Prentiss."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip of wine, virtually emptying the glass as Hotch reached across and took a hold of her hands. Emily swallowed hard, trying to remain emotion and expressionless but it was in vain as slowly a few tears started to escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Hotch stayed silent as he let go of Emily's hands and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs as Emily bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

Emily's voice was barely a whisper but Hotch still heard her as he kept his hands resting on Emily's cheeks.

"Emily you have nothing to apologise for, you need to stop trying to be so strong...let me help...let me hold you...let me..."

Hotch stopped as Emily lifted her head and placed a finger on his lips. They both knew where the situation was heading, the unspoken feelings that had been growing between then had only intensified in recent months. For the sake of their jobs and Jack they had tried their hardest not to act on their feelings, keeping everything professional. But now...now Hotch was looking at Emily at her most vulnerable point and he knew that he couldn't resist any longer, this was not wrong this was what they both wanted. Emily looked through her tear-stained eyes and saw the same longing look in Hotch's dark eyes.

"We can't..."

"Yes Emily we can."

Hotch leant towards Emily, capturing her lips with his own, their tongues intertwining and fighting for supremacy, he wrapped his arm around her waist but quickly pulled away as he felt Emily flinch and wince in pain.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Emily, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's ok, I guess I'm not that great at looking after myself."

"Well you do have a tendency to ...how can I put this...umm...get injured!"

"Please Aaron don't make me laugh, it hurts too much!"

Hotch smiled as he watched Emily relax slightly.

"I think we need to get you up to bed, get you comfortable...you need to rest."

Emily raised her right eyebrow as she looked quizzically at Hotch.

"Are you propositioning me Sir?"

"Oh Emily I don't think that you are in any state for anything other than a good night's sleep. Come on let me help you."

Emily nodded as Hotch stood up and gently helped Emily up and towards the stairs that led to the bedroom. Emily laid down, her head throbbing as it rested against the soft pillow a smile crept across her face as Hotch laid down beside her.

"What about Jack?"

"He's with his aunt."

Emily shut her eyes as she thought.

"Will you...can you stay with me tonight?"

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily softly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
